ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
01:4 - Battle of the Whispering Mountain; or, A funny thing happened on the way to Titan's Eye
The quest began when the mighty Dwarveen Shaman Mar-Duk drunkenly attempted to recruit a band of adventurers to travel Titan's Ridge, although when he woke up in the morning he found he had recruited a band of adventurers to Titan's Eye instead. Rather than admit his mistake, he instead formulated a plan that involved using the portal to Sunfall and traveling around The Titans mountain range before heading south to Titan's eye. The Journey was without incident until the party neared the northenmost peak of the Titans. There the party was attacked by harpies, lead by a Blue Harpy who quickly demonstrated that she was pure evil by ripping a chunk of Mar-Duk's beard from his face. Tengu managed to grab their leader and convince her to tell the harpies to flee. Only then did the party discover the harpies had kidnapped Sir Legend, one of their Sand Goblin teammates. Even worse, the harpies had also kidnapped Danger Scramps, their other Sand Goblin Teammate. The party then ventured up the mountain to save Danger Scramps, and by extension Sir Legend. When they made camp for the night, the party was attacked by another harpy who was quickly felled by a mighty blast of lightning from Mar-Duks beard. Her life was spared in exchange for infomation (about the temple down in a valley where the Sand Goblins were being kept) and she was alllowed to leave. The next day the party saw two temples, one up the mountain and one down a valley. The Party ventured to the upper temple only to have Akira hear the spirirts whisper of the Sand Goblins in the lower temple. Seeing the harpy they wounded earlier, Mar-Duk took pity and healed her with a mighty blast of healing from his beard. Thankfull her life had been spared, the upper harpies agreed to carry the party to the southern temple. On the way down, the lower harpies attacked. Mar-Duk fell but was able to quickly grab a Tent from his adventuring gear, fashion a make shift parachute and sail the rest of the way down. Akira also fell and her body splattered on the ground. Luckily her spirit wasn't in there at the time, so after a lot of healing magic to make the body back into something that remotly looked like a body again, Akira was able to continue. Inside the lower temple, the blue harpy and her followers were about to sacrfice Danger Scramps and Sir Legend in a misguided attempt to become Hawea. The party saved the Sand Goblins and fought off the followers but the Blue Harpy turned giant and grew many extra eyes. That didn't stop the party who quickly killed her for kidnapping their friends and taking a clump of Mar-Duk's beard. After death she turned into a weird blue bead. Mar-Duk attempted to listen to the spirits in the bead only to be shown scenes of weird blue giants from across the land. He wanted to know if anyone else could see the blue giants, so he advised Exon to touch it. Exon didn't see anything, but did asorb the bead and have his untattooed skin turn blue. Bruised and weary the party returned to Sunfall without incident. IRL Date: April first, GM: Robert, Organising Character: Mar-Duk, Other characters: Exon, Akira, Tengu, Lena, Daisuke Category:Actual Play